


When the crackfic is SUS

by IWnatDied



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWnatDied/pseuds/IWnatDied





	When the crackfic is SUS

Me when I can't format on Archive Of Our Own


End file.
